Shenanigans Episode 116
Recap Desmond has our heroes plan Lizzy's Birthday in 3 days. The party brainstorms ideas. *Johnny Vegas on cake duty. *Gwathir I Sindel & Doreen are on decorations. *Victor Von Snobb & Ruby are on boozy duty. Ruby invites Ronald the Cool. *Dash Stargazer is on Gnome Bowling duty Dash Stargazer, Ruby, Johnny Vegas visit Cogwrench Hammerbench. He will make a mechanical bull and moving bowling pin in exhcange for 4 bowling jackets. Doreen & Gwathir I Sindel go to Finny's Flower Shop and arrange some flowers to be delivered. Doreen gets the barrel talks with some heads to the thieves guild to get some Moonshine. He gets a barrel from Desmond. Borch Thunderbowls and Johnny Vegas start working on the cake. Gwathir I Sindel, Doreen, and Ruby work out about drinks and glassware. They head to the candy maker for a new recipe. :The Bergshire Birthday Special Surprise Mule: Mix Wodka, Lime Schnaps and Ginger Brew. Put in ice, then coat the rim of the cup/glass in honey, sprinkle candy sprinkles onto the honey. Now add special Bessy whipped cream (or ice cream) onto the top. Finish off with an orange slice. - by Gwathir I Sindel Dash Stargazer with Lukas the Cooshee, vists the leatherworker. She needs sequins for the team jackets. At Luna High Security Farms, Johnny Vegas and Borch are outside. They made a plan to steal chickens so they can look like chickens so they can sneak in to get chicken's eggs. Johnny Vegas manages to get inside and steal some chickens, but he is spotted. He and Borch rush inside and dress like chickens, which fools the guard. The two gather as many eggs as they can then flee. The party head to Candy's Candy Shop, run by a 90 year old Candy. They buy some edible underwear for Desmond, and some sprinkles. Johnny Vegas and Gwathir I Sindel dress up like a cow to get some milk. They knocked out a farmer and head over to Bessy. Johnny Vegas fills a bucket with milk. They then sneak out. Dash Stargazer gets some sequins. He goes to the candy shop to find out where the bachelorette party. He leads them to The Back Door. He pretends to be a stripper to get sequins. The party steal pans from across town. Then they cook a giant cake but it isn't good. Johnny Vegas and Borch then make the icing so good it hides the bad cake. Doreen and Gwathir I Sindel work on a birthday banner. The mechanical bull is set up inside. The Stage is moved outside, and the cake is put together outside. Dash Stargazer goes to the herbalist shop and buys some star-leaf herb. He then goes to collect the leather jackets but the leatherworker forgot to make them gnome sized. (Proof they were told). Dash shrinks the jackets enough for the gnomes in time. Cogwrench Hammerbench and three other gnomes arrive, with the moving bowling pins. He then goes to his inn room and gets high on star-leaf. The party then climb into the cake with Desmond wearing the eddible underwear, ready to jump out. Dash Stargazer unknowlingly sits on the mechanical bull. He then casts Phantasmal Force while high, creating a party enviroment. Lizzy comes in and the party and Desmond jump out of the cake. Lizzy is pleased with the party. Experience 550 Exp Each Significant NPCs * Desmond the Dashing - Co-Owner of Shenanigans * Lizzy - Co-Owner of Shenanigans * Borch Thunderbowls - Cook * Cogwrench Hammerbench - Tinker Significant Locations * Bergshire: Shenanigans, Tinker Shop, Candy Shop, Leatherworker Shop, The Back Door, Herbalist Shop, Category:Shenanigans Episodes